The Helper
by kaoruyo
Summary: Here comes another OS. It's actually a prequel from 24 hours. A story when Jurina has not met Rena. It's longer than the other OS. But I hope you enjoy it. :D


_"Don't you ever feel scared?"_

_"Many times."_

_"Why?"_

_"Depend on the situation."_

_"Then, when do you feel scared the most?"_

_"When I'm about to lose her."_

* * *

><p>This is the story when I was standing at the crossroad of my life. I was sixteen then, a supposedly high-school girl trapped in a tiny apartment in the slump of Osaka city. That rainy afternoon was cold. Colder than any rainy day of this winter. Too cold for me to go to school, and instead, I spent time watching television in our small apartment. I was about to take another bite of biscuit when it instead fell to the freezing floor. The breaking news was indeed breaking.<p>

I took my thickest coat and ran out, I didn't even bother to lock the door. Hoping no burglar would break through, not that we had things to be stolen though.

Ran, I ran until breath left my lungs. 10 minutes later, I arrived at the police office. Gladly, the officer in duty was too, trapped in his small post. He seemed surprised, witnessing a girl with uneven hair, wearing a coat with one of her shoes gone, I lost one on the way here, and more over, almost couldn't catch her own breath.

"What are you doing, girl?"

"Can I help you?"

Asked the officer in charge. I blurted out and he must call for help to calm me down.

Later, I saw two dead bodies, covered in white linen. Much to my expectation, I didn't cry. I was just standing there, staring at the emptiness.

The funeral. We didn't have it. I just simply crematosse my parents body like japanesse people would do, and buried them in our family grave. No, no single tears ever dropped by my eyes, even until the stone was placed.

Next thing to do was to move my sister, faraway from our old apartment. But, to move a comatose patient to another hospital was never easy. Procedures, they said. I rolled my eyes many times. That to be said, I managed to move her out of town, all the way to our hometown, Nagoya. And to why I must do that, my parents, you see, they had debts, in tremendous amount too. So, I need to run. I was beyond grateful that saving was one of my habit. I had enough to keep my sister save, changed her family registry, and kept her alive with those machine attached on her.

But that won't last forever.

I had to work, harder.

That was when I established this new job. A helper. So they said. I do everything.

* * *

><p>"Wan, wan."<p>

Back from my slumber, my eyes met with a pair of puppy eyes. No, not someone whose eyes like puppy, but literally, a puppy was sitting on my lap. Seemed this cute puppy climbed and stayed on my lap when I was sleeping.

"Are you hungry, boy?" I patted the puppy's head and he closed his eyes in antitipation.

"Wan, wan." He jumped off to the ground and wagging his tail.

"My, my, here. Sorry, all I have is this bread skin." I gave him the bread I have in my pocket, the leftover from yesterday dinner.

He took it and chewed it. Between seconds, he was back staring at me, tounge out, tail wagging.

"Sorry, boy. I don't have anymore."

As soon as I told him, his ears flopped down. Funny, I was talking to a dog, and he seemed he can understand me. Nevertheless, I've just got a new companion.

I caressed the back of his hair as my apologized. Looked like, he like it. Just in time, my phone rang.

"Yes? Matsui here. Hmm. Yes. That would be good. Yes. I'll do it within this hour. Okay."

I flipped back my phone and put it in my pocket.

"Nggh." I stretched my back, "Time to work! So you later boy!"

"Wan wan!"

xxx

"Thank you! I'm saved now! Really, thank you, Matsui-san!"

The young woman hugged the clear file I just gave her. After several times walking, bending, and searching around the station, I finally managed to recover the file she asked me to find.

"No problem. I'm glad I can help." replied me with business smile plastered on my face. Though, to be honest, she should have been more careful with the file if it was that important. But, that way I won't get jobs so, I'm kinda grateful she was careless.

"I'll transfer the payment to the account you mention. First thing I'd do after my meeting was finished." said her with those cheery smile on her face.

"That would help. Then, pardon me, but I have to go."

I heard she shout some more grateful words but for me all of those was just a formality, what's important is the money. I'm not doing shit to help people for free.

* * *

><p>"You know, how annoying it was to search around just for a clear file. Like, where the hell it is. Please just appear and let me finish my work!"<p>

I spoke rather too spirited, I guess, but I was on a private room so no one will be bothered.

"Sigh."

Sighed, again, I met only silence. Not a total silence though, but I won't consider that 'beep beep' sound from those machine was not a part of silence.

I stared at the girl before me. She almost looked like she was asleep, despite the wires that come out from her pajamas, and the tube connecting her nostrills to the breathing machine beside the bed.

"When will you wake up, Mayu?" I asked her, of course, no replies.

I would be surprised if she did reply, and happy of course.

But no. Silence. Her eyes kept closed. Her hands unmoving. She was sleeping. No, it was different. She was on the verge between life and death.

My sister, Watanabe Mayu, yes, I change her name to my mother maiden name. That way, I can buy more time to escape if, I hope not, those yakuzas found out where we were.

As why she was bedridden, it was just unfortunate. She was sick. Since long ago. As long as I know her, she never leaves the hospital. She's 3 years older than me, you know. But she looked so fragile. Like a glass puppet. Her skin was so pale. She never goes out, that explain a lot. She had been in this state even before my parents dead. That's what made them get killed. They were on they way to borrow some money. But instead they were murdered. I laughed. I was doing the same thing as my parents, keeping my sister alive.

She is twenty this year. An age when you become an adult. Usually, mostly, a maiden like her would go to the shrine, praying. But she couldn't even open her eyes.

I almost didn't know her. I've only spoken to her for a few times. When I was a child. Before I learned why she was sick. She had fallen in comatose state. Nevertheless, I wished she could just wake up. Like it or not. She's the only family I had.

Keeping her saved is my top priority. All I did was for her. Never for myself. It was always for her. Please, could you just wake up, Mayu?

The silence was broken, my phone rang.

"Yes, Matsui here. No, I'm free. Yes. Yes. Okay. I'll meet you 20 minutes from now."

I flipped my phone, put it in my pocket, stared at my sister for a few moment, and left.

* * *

><p>"So, you're those rumored helper?"<p>

I stared at the middle-aged woman before me. She's from a wealthy family, that's for sure. Not really happy with her current marriage, but too afraid to have an affair. Anyway, she's a client.

"Yes. That's me."

"Good. Please, this way."

She guided me to her car. I whistled when I saw it. Porsche, okay. Not a car a typical housewife would ride.

"Please, come in."

I came in and the interior was even dazzling. She had the interior black and white, in chess pattern. While the stereo set and the dashboard were completely black, they were lighted with streak of blue light. It was a weird taste, but still, I was sure the owner spent quite a money on this.

"Like it?"

Her voice snapped me back.

"Yes."

She smiled, and we drove in.

xxx

"Miyuki, she's here."

The woman shouted. And soon after, I heard footsteps rushing, descending the stairs. In the next moment, a playful eyes met mine.

"This is Miyuki. Miyuki this is, err..."

"Matsui Jurina."

"Right, Jurina."

I rolled my eyes, yes, indeed, this woman didn't even bother to ask my name.

"Okay, so she's yours for 24 hours from now." What? No, I'm not hers, but yeah, that was what we agreed on, "then, have fun. I have a meeting with your father."

And just like that, she left, so rude.

I was taken aback when I saw this girl, Miyuki, was staring at me, in too closed distance.

"So, you're those rumored girl. What did they say, a helper?"

"Yes, indeed." I slowly pushed her away from me. Too close.

"Good, now, you're mine, for today. Let's go." She pulled me and dragged me to, most probably, her room.

Okay, so. Here I am. Baby-sitting this girl for a day. That was what that woman said I would do though. Not to change my clothes with this boyish outfit, not that what I was wearing less boyish though, and to pretend that I'm her girlfriend. And definitely, not going for a date, a group date to be exact.

"So, basically I just need to pretend that I'm your girlfriend?" asked me, hands crossed with each other.

"You know, you're actually handsome. Do you really not a boy?" replied her, technically brushed off my question.

"Anyway, I charged more money for this. I didn't remember your mother said I'm going to be YOUR girlfriend."

She flinched.

"No, of course not. I didn't tell her. She's just too busy to take care of me, so she went around and ask you to be my baby-sitter." She rolled her eyes, "Not that I need any though. I'm 18 for godsake!"

"You know, I'm 17 this year."

She gasped.

"I thought you're like, 20 or something." Okay, better took that one as compliment.

"Many said that. So, when will your friends come?"

The exact moment I asked, I heard people shouting 'Miyuki'. Oh, they're here.

"Hi!" she replied with her high-pitched voice. To my surprise, she clung on my arm while do so.

"Whoa! Milky, so this's the girlfriend you're talking about?"

The one who said this, what could I say, she looked older than my client, and definitely had a weird sense of humor.

"Yes! This is Jurina. Jurina, this is Nana, Yamada Nana."

I stood up and smiled, my best smile I rarely wear. I saw the girl blushing when my eyes met hers.

"Matsui Jurina, nice to meet you."

Suddenly, I felt chilly. It was summer, wasn't it?

"Ah, and here is Yamamoto Sayaka." I heard Miyuki's voice, and my eyes landed on another girl, raven hair, cut short like boys, piercing eyes, earings on her left ear, boyish rock clothes, black boots, black jackets, and definitely didn't like my very existance.

"Wow, she's so cool, Milky."

Miyuki's smile faden, but she managed to back smiling in the next second.

This time, it was another girl, clinging on the scary girl's arm. White frilly dress, pink bolero, curled black hair, flower-pattern hand bag, heels. The exact opposite of me, and the scary girl.

"This is Yagura Fuuko." said Miyuki, sound much more unenthusiastic.

I bowed a bit and the next time I got back to my sense, we were in the amusement park. Today gonna be a tiring day.

xxx

"Fuh."

We were just getting down from the roller coaster. I would have vomitted. But, Miyuki kept kicking my legs when I was about to. Which was, actually, not helping. But she must keep me look cool. That was the reason she called me.

"Felling bad, Jurina-san?"

I looked up and found Sayaka, or Sayanee, they called her, smirking at me.

"No, just a bit dizzy after Miyuki planted her lips on my cheek just now."

Her smile faded. If a glare could kill, I'd be dead right now.

She decided to leave me and returned to Fuuko who gladly giving her another bite of her ice cream.

"What was that for?" Miyuki whisphered, seemed a bit coincited.

"Well, you asked me to make her jealous. I was just doing my job."

She looked agitated but in the end she agreed with me. Hey. You asked me for this.

"Okay, now, let's go to the haunted house."

Colors left my face. Smile faded. Hands sweating. If there is a place I'm scared of the most, it was the haunted house.

In the corner of my eyes, I saw Sayaka smiled gloriously.

xxx

"Kyaaa!"

A soft things touched my arms. Yes, Miyuki's boobs. I would blush in normal condition, but instead, my face turned paler.

"Are you okay, Miyuki?"

I heard someone's voice. Judging from how she called her Miyuki, it was Sayaka. She's the only one who called her that way, except me of course.

"Don't touch me!" shouted Miyuki.

I couldn't see since it was dark, but I was pretty sure Sayaka was shocked.

"Let's go, Jurina." She pulled me away, which I gladly accepted to. The faster we got out from this thing the better.

We turned around in the corner. I thought we'll finally see light, but what I saw was a big, ugly face with jumbled hair, rolled eyes, sticked out tounge, and red liquid dropped down its mouth, definitely not blood but it looked like one. Enough. That's enough. I ran, dragging Miyuki in the way. And how glad I was when I finally out of that stinky house.

I was panting. Breathless. I. Would. Never. Enter. Any. Haunted. House. Ever again!

I heard chuckle. Then realized that I had been holding Miyuki's arm this whole time.

"So, the cool Matsui Jurina is actually scared of ghost?"

I frowned. She was right, but could she not pinpoint it that clearly?

Later, the other girls caught up with us. Luckily, I'd already composed myself when they did.

"Wow, you two are fast!" said Nana. Of course we were, we ran all the way out.

"Where are we going now? It's getting dark." asked Fuuko, tugging at Sayaka's shirt. She, herself looked bored and she paid too much attention to Miyuki instead of her own girlfriend.

"Why don't we go for a dinner?" I suggested.

"That would be good. Let's go, Juu-chan." Oh, now I am Juu-chan eh?

I slung my arms across Miyuki's shoulder and took her closer to me. Behind my back, I felt someone flinched.

xxx

We went to a nearby restaurant and bought some dinner. It was only friend chicken and rice but I haven't really eaten for days so it was the most delicious things I've ever eaten for a while.

"Mou, Jurina. Look, you have rice on your face." said Miyuki as she took a grain of rice on my side of mouth and ate it after. Her finger grazed my cheek and it felt good.

"You yourself, Miyuki, has stain of soup on your face." I licked her cheek carefully and in that moment I felt warm heat emitting from her.

I heard a chair being dragged, followed by Fuuko's voice calling Sayaka. I grinned. Mission complete.

That, to be said, instead of smiling face, I met with Miyuki's troubled eyes.

* * *

><p>It was 10 in the night. We were back to Miyuki's home. It was dark. Just like when we were about to go this afternoon, no one was here. Empty.<p>

She went to her room as soon as she stepped in the house. Leaving me bewildered. I never got used to things when I was not in my own territory.

Decided to shrug it off, I went on my own making use of the kitchen. Maybe some sweets would calm Miyuki down.

xxx

"Miyuki, it's me." I knocked at the door.

"Just come in, I didn't lock the door."

I opened the door and found her laying on the bed while playing with her phone. I sighed and took a step in.

"What did you make?"

"Cheescake, and hot chocolate, I hope you don't mind me using your kitchen."

She pouted.

"It will make me fat. So much calories."

I raised my eyebrow. She was none other than skinny. Fat? She must at least eat 20 piece of cheescake to be obessed.

"Don't eat it if you don't want to." I stood up and ready to leave when I felt a strong power took me down.

"I owned you for 24 hours, right? That means, you're still mine now."

She breathed on my neck, I must closed my eyes several times to control my self.

"I'm just here to baby-sit you, mylady." I said as I pried off her hugging hand.

She frowned, "I'm not a baby. Beside I'm the one paying you."

"No, you're not. It was your mother."

She flinched at my statement. Which is true.

She then grinned, not her usual playful grin, it was different, like she was gonna eat me up.

And she did.

She took my collar and threw me to the bed. Before I could react, she kissed me, wildly. I tried to free myself, but she was stronger than I expected her to be.

Then, I decided to go her way. If this was what she wanted, then let it be. Just don't forget the extra fee.

I kissed her back, which made her gasped, and that way, I entered her mouth and sucked on her tounge. Sure enough, she was taken aback. And she pushed me away. I hit the bedhead in the process. Remind me to charge on this.

"Ouch! That was hurt, Miyuki!" I caressed my head, seriously, it did hurt.

When my eyes was not so blurry, I saw her in the corner of the bed, fidgeting, Sigh. She was the one who started this.

"Are you okay?" I said as gently as I can, despite the thumping in my head.

"D-don't touch me!" She slapped my hand. Sigh.

"Fine. Just don't forget to send the bill. I'm outta here."

I took my jacket and readied to leave, when, again, she pulled me to her hug. Here goes, this _tsundere_ girl.

"D-don't leave. Stay."

I sighed, again. Today I'm aging for so many times.

I turned around and found her crying. It went this way, I guessed.

"Shooh shooh. Don't cry." I embraced her and patted her head.

In the mixture of the situation, she began her story, while sobbing, how lonely she was. Her father had already divorced her mother last year for another woman. And that way, her mother had to work harder. Resulting in her rarely being home. The business was succesfull but to her discomfort, it was harder for Miyuki to even see her mother.

The story went on, and she told me about Sayaka, the cool class representative that everybody secretly had crush on. Miyuki was lucky enough to get into her inner circle. But not that lucky, she guessed that Sayaka were gonna choose her, but instead she chose Fuuko. That broke her heart. That's why she went to her mother and asked her to find me. She must be lucky, her mother found me just in a short time, and even brought me here. All the way back to Osaka.

"You know. From her reaction today, I'm pretty sure she actualy loves you. Why did she choose Fuuko, I don't know, but you should settle it yourself."

I cupped her face and wiped her tears. She actually looked cuter this way.

"But, I'm scared."

"Don't be. She's all but scary. She just tried to act cool. But she's warm inside. You just have to ask."

I flashed her a smile. A genuine one, this time.

"Don't you ever feel scared?"

"Many times."

"Why?"

"Depend on the situation."

"Then, when do you feel scared the most?"

"When I'm about to lose her."

"Her? Who?"

I flinched. I dropped my hand. Mayu's face flashed in my head. I remembered how I almost never called her_ onee-chan_, I didn't have the chance to.

"My sister."

* * *

><p>I slung my bag to my shoulder and opened the door, readied to leave. I smiled when I remembered our session yesterday. Just the same with her, I rarely got a chance to go around telling people about my self.<p>

I was surprised though, when I found Yamamoto Sayaka was standing in front of me. Bewildered. She must think I was doing 'something' with Miyuki. Anyway, that was not my problem anymore. So I walked past through her. However, before I managed to. She grabbed my arm, and the moment I turned my head, my face met her fist. And I fell, miserably.

"What was that for?!" I shouted, furiously. I was just going home when suddenly this crazy girl hit me right on my face.

"Don't get near to Miyuki! You bitch!" Okay, that was totally a misunderstanding. Well, we indeed DID something, but not to that extent.

"Look! I don't know what you are talking about. But, you have your own girlfriend. So get off of her! I was the one who should say it!"

She looked down. Seemed my words got into her quite well.

"We broke up." Wait, what?

"I broke up with Fuuko." She recited her words. Oh, that was not a surprise.

"Good. Now, just go upstairs and told Miyuki you love her."

Her eyes widen. She was going to ask but I was too fast for her.

Between seconds. I've gone a long way from Miyuki's home.

* * *

><p>I was going to the station, when I felt a calloused hand gagged my mouth and dragged me to a shabby alley. Then, whoever he is, threw me to the ground.<p>

I was going to protest when I saw who just attacked me. My words went with the wind.

"My, My. Isn't it the Matsui kid? You've grown eh?"

I began to tremble. I went out of the city to avoid the yakuza, but they eventually found me. Even worse, when I was just doing my job. Going back home was a bad idea, I should have known that.

"You were having quite a fun, eh? Playing in the amusement part with some pretty girls?"

Crap. They must have seen me with Milky yesterday.

"And I doubt you have even one cent to pay your parents' debt."

The man grasped my hair and pulled me up. Made me scream in the process.

"Get me a bat." said him. Hands waiting for the said weapon.

"We don't have any bat, boss." One of his subordinate replied.

"Ck! Just give me something to hit her already!"

I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact. Which didn't happen.

When I opened my eyes, I found Sayaka. She was hitting the yakuza's man rather brutally. I wondered where did she learn to fight like that.

The yakuza was laying on the ground while holding parts of their body. Seriously, she'd beaten all of them?! No wonder my face still hurt until now.

"C'mon, let's go!" She grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the alley.

We were running until we reached the station. She bought me a train ticket. And between minutes I was already on board. Wait, I needed an explanation!

But it was too late, the trained moved and she was waving good bye from the platform. She mouthing something like 'Take care, thank you, and goodbye.' I wasn't really sure but I was glad she was there. Or I must have been a pulp right now. Anyway, it's time to go home. To where my sister is.

* * *

><p>The helper was laying around on the bench. Hands behind her head, acted as a pillow. She was mumbling about what things the cloud shaped.<p>

Another girl aproached her. Bent down, and asked.

_"Are you that rumored girl?"_


End file.
